


LostKingdom

by Andrea1126



Category: Emmm
Genre: M/M, 许言 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126
Summary: 这是一个关于林间啪啪啪的故事我要被翻车翻烦了，哭。





	LostKingdom

Lost Kingdom 番外 

001  
“说是要给我东西，原来是……真漂亮。”许墨惊喜的伸手触碰了那匹高大骏马的鬓毛。白马安安静静的待在原地，温顺的接受对方的抚摸，“他叫什么？”  
“……”李泽言脸色微红没有接话。倒是一旁马场的管理员很自然回答：“别看他是白色的，老板叫他墨墨。”  
许墨弯眸笑意更深，手不安分的摸到李泽言精壮纤细的腰肢，轻轻一捏：“墨墨啊……是个很可爱的名字。”  
李泽言瞪了管理员一眼：“多嘴。你做自己的事情去。”  
许墨笑而不语。  
“我带你去看你的马。”许墨牵着李泽言，李泽言牵着墨墨，两人一马来到了新盖的马厩。  
只见一匹不输于墨墨甚至气势更加磅礴的黑马正喝着水，听到人说话的声音瞬间起身偏过头冷冷的样子似乎是懒得面对旁人，许墨居然在马脸上看出了一股子的傲娇。  
白马上前两步，探出头，温柔的对黑马嘶鸣了几声。就像是在安慰似的。可黑马居然变得有些暴躁，对着白马打了几个响鼻，前脚离地前踢，试图赶走眼前的家伙。  
画面略略有些眼熟，如果许墨和李泽言懂马语，他们就会懂得为什么黑马会这么生气了。  
这哪是安慰，分明是调情！  
“他叫言言吗？”许墨不小心把心中的想法说漏了嘴，看着李泽言铁青的脸想笑又不敢笑，“跟你有点像。”  
“嗯。”李泽言轻轻道，似乎是有些不好意思的飞快打断了许墨正准备张口说的话，“给你的，自己牵出来。”  
“呀，还真是给了我一个大麻烦。”许墨面色无奈，言言这冷傲的样子分明就是对他不屑一顾。很好。他成功引起了许墨的征服欲。见到眼前人类笑得如沐春风温柔无比的样子，言言感觉自己一阵恶寒。  
对于许墨提出的给他半小时时间独自与言言交流感情，李泽言担心初次接触马匹的许墨被伤到，但内心的好奇压制不住，干脆翻身跨上墨墨飞驰远去，把这块场地留给言言和许墨。

003  
半小时时限一到，李泽言便听到身后的马蹄声响起。也不知道许墨用了什么法术，一向不愿意服从命令的言言此时居然乖乖驮着许墨，一声不吭，眼神不甘不愿，身体却已经颇有种放弃抵抗的感觉。见到一向刚烈的言言如此听话，李泽言倒是有点诧异，眼神探究的打量起眼前一人一马。  
“人和动物一样需要调教。”许墨走到李泽言旁边耳语，手有些不安分的动着，“我想，李总已经充分理解这句话的意思了。”  
“少发情。”李泽言扭过头把许墨挂在自己屁股上的爪子拍开，“带你去个地方。”  
墨墨轻车熟路带领着大家走进林间小路。四周绿意盎然景色美不胜收，微风拂过带着幽香似乎是来自栀子花。这时许墨似乎听见了一些水声。随着他们的步伐越来越响。  
拨开层层叠叠的树叶枝丫，一口瀑布呈现在眼前，虽然地方不大，但湖水相当清澈。仔细一看还有不少锦鲤在里面游动。  
“以前请人修建的地方。”李泽言将墨墨和言言带进湖边的马厩，“这里是我的私人地产，不会有外人来的。”  
许墨给他鼓鼓掌。不愧是李泽言，资本主义。  
他们走上山坡，打算去瀑布的发源地瞧瞧。  
让许墨没有想到的是，这山上居然还有一栋不大不小的木屋。但李泽言没有带许墨进去，而是走到树林更深处的地方。  
“许墨。”李泽言停下了脚步，“谢谢。”  
许墨瞳孔一瞬间缩小。他怎么也想不到李泽言会说这个。

004  
“你带我来这里，应该是我谢你才是。”许墨亲昵的亲亲李泽言的耳垂，果不其然看到其发红的可爱样子。  
“我是说，BS的事情，谢谢。”李泽言少有的勾起嘴角，露出温和的笑容，猫似的唇瓣贴在许墨脸上，热乎乎的。让许墨有些失神。这大概是李泽言第一次主动亲吻自己吧。  
很快他从接吻中掌握了主权，抚着李泽言的脸，加深了这个吻。  
许墨很少看到如此没有攻击性的李泽言，此时此刻的他不再是King，不再是华锐老板，仅仅是以恋人的身份把自己不那么坚硬的一面全数展现在对方面前。  
像一只高傲的猎豹，面对爱人，放松了浑身紧绷的肌肉，露出肚子，试图讨要爱抚一样，许墨怎会放弃这个大好的机会。  
两人心有灵犀似的，很快这个吻就带了些许色情的味道。李泽言主动将上身贴紧了许墨的身体。  
马术服一向紧身，尤其是李泽言还绑了固定衣物不褶皱的绑带。棕色的皮革制物在脖颈上打了环，从锁骨和双臂下方穿过，连接上腰间的环扣。这样的设计恰到好处完美勾勒出李泽言饱满隆起的胸肌和纤细的漂亮腰线。  
许墨轻笑，解开了对方的衬衫扣子，把碍事的衣物拨向一边。李泽言靠在树上，腿脚有些发软。  
皮革直接接触皮肤的感觉并不好，可是就这异样的摩擦却给身体带来了难以言喻的快感，酥酥麻麻的遍布全身。  
许墨埋在李泽言颈肩，留下一个一个的印记。红红的覆在白皙的皮肤上看着漂亮极了。他手中把玩着李泽言已经不由自主挺立的乳头。果不其然惹来对方低低的喘息声。  
“宝贝，你的身体还是一样敏感。”许墨低沉沙哑的嗓音鼓动着李泽言的每一条神经，他紫色的眼眸中蒙上一层水汽，锐利的眼神变得犹如一只猫咪一样慵懒勾人起来。  
“嗯……少废话……”李泽言用膝盖顶着许墨鼓胀的下半身，暧昧的碾过来蹭过去，力道不轻不重。  
许墨眼神一暗。掰开李泽言的双腿，解开了对方的皮带褪下裤子握住了那根阳具，靠着前端流出的液体放在手心摩擦。  
李泽言也不甘示弱，双手扣住对方的昂扬，朝着自己的股间摸去。那边已经有些湿润起来，微红的穴口一张一合，似乎在邀请着许墨的光临。  
虽说穴口流出的淫液已经足够润滑，可许墨不愿意让李泽言有任何不舒服的感觉。他从上衣内侧口袋里摸出一小瓶润滑油，清凉的液体涂抹在穴内，冰凉的刺激感让小穴猛地收缩，把许墨的手指夹得死紧。  
许墨塞入第二根手指，尝试性的模仿性交姿势抽插起来。李泽言双腿不由自主夹紧了许墨的腰。  
“直接进来。”他用脚跟轻敲许墨的背。  
“遵命，女王陛下。”许墨不知怎么的，突然很想这么称呼李泽言一次。  
不等对方反驳这个称呼，许墨就扶着自己硬的胀痛的巨物，抵住穴口，猛地刺穿到底。  
李泽言又痛又爽，嘴边的话化作喘息，脑袋后仰露出粉嫩的脖子，喉结性感的突起，让人非常想咬一口。  
许墨舌尖细细舔舐着李泽言的乳头，尖牙斯磨，快感一波一波涌入下半身。他开始缓慢的挺动身体，试图让身下人更好的接受这巨大的物体。  
李泽言难耐的不由自主的扭动了身子，示意许墨加快速度。  
后者见他如此主动，也不再忍耐，扶住李泽言的腰开始冲刺。每一下都直冲底部，撞击在内壁凸起的地方，重重的碾上去。李泽言在前列腺高潮中喷出精液。  
许墨眼看自己也差不多要到了，眼疾手快拔出自己的阳物，白浊的液体喷射而出，洒在李泽言的小腹，湿乎乎黏答答的蜿蜒而下。场面香艳许墨觉得自己能再硬一次。  
这是他们第一次在户外做爱，李泽言的身体反应看得出他是相当喜欢。  
做了些简单的清理，李泽言给自己穿上了裤子。许墨在一旁体贴的给人扣上衬衫的扣子。  
“随身带润滑油，看来许教授是有备而来。”李泽言睨了许墨一眼，话里有些怀疑。  
“李总那么诱人，怕自己把持不住。”许墨微笑着解释。  
“狡辩，罪加一等。”李泽言也忍不住勾起笑容，“回去吧，它们该等急了。”  
许墨看着人心情大好的样子，情不自禁凑上前去再次讨要了一个绵长的吻。  
“遵命。”

Fin


End file.
